


Pink

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [29]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, platinum pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Yagyuu wants Yukimura back - badly.





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-04-01 09:52am to 10:00am

When Yagyuu stormed into their - finally shared - rooms, muttering and cursing under his breath, Niou mentally added that new facette to his collection of 'Yagyuu-ish'.

"That idiot!"

Deciding to stay silent was the better choice right now, Niou said nothing. 

"I understand that they need time but did he have to leave him completely alone with everything? It will take weeks if not months to clean up - if it's possible at all!" 

Really wanting to know what he was talking about, Niou finally decided to ask.

Yagyuu, if possible, got more heated.

"He managed to almost kill our relationship with one of the other groups, not to mention what the lower ranks must be thinking. I assume the only thing he did not do is parade around in pink while being attached to his driver's lips!"

"At least not his cock."

"NIOU!"

"Sorry."


End file.
